


The Platypus Video

by Dichromatic_Shadow



Series: Random Sentence Prompts [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, Platypuses, Prompt Fic, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dichromatic_Shadow/pseuds/Dichromatic_Shadow
Summary: "The video is ridiculous." "How would you know? You haven't even seen it!" "I can tell by the title!" Sasuke exclaimed in exasperation.University AU.





	The Platypus Video

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting, yay!  
> This is part of a series of prompts I did by asking friends to give me random sentences.  
> Hope anyone who is reading this will enjoy it!

"What are you doing?"

Naruto looked behind his shoulder, and into black eyes. "Homework."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "…Are you sure?"

"Yes, why?"

"You're in Youtube."

"Your point?"

"That doesn't look like homework."

"I haven't even started the video!" The blonde exclaimed in mock indignation. "Besides, I also have a word document open."

"For all I know you could just have it open for the fun of it."

"What's the point of the document if I'm not going to write something school related?"

The dark haired male deadpanned. Ignoring his friend's comment, he said, "the video is ridiculous."

"How would you know? You haven't even seen it!"

"I can tell by the title!" Sasuke exclaimed in exasperation. "Who watches 'the platypus poops' for school purposes?!"

"Someone who is learning about the wild life?" Naruto stared at the latter as if he was stupid for not knowing. "It's also for my major!"

"You're studying business administration!"

"Maybe I plan to make a business out of pet platypus. Did you think about that, boy genius?"

Sighing in frustration, Sasuke rubbed his hands against his temples. "…Remind me again why we're roommates."

"Because nobody else can put up with your asshole-ness."

"Okay." The Uchiha gave up. "Don't stay up too late doing 'homework'. There's takeout on the table."

"Thanks, teme."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I am always happy to hear your guys' thoughts.
> 
> Dichromatic_Shadow


End file.
